WARNING: ADOPTION IS DANGEROUS
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Kurt wants kids. But, could these twins turn out to be more trouble than they are worth? Klaine
1. What a boy wants

Kurt and Blaine had been married for almost six years.  
Life was great and they couldn't ask for more.

Well, Kurt did want ONE thing...

Kurt wanted a baby.  
He wanted a little baby girl.  
Someone to go shopping with. Someone to watch old sappy romance movies with and someone to have boy talk with when Blaine wasn't home.

And as he was floating in the pool in the afternoon sun, he suddenly found himself underwater. He panicked and started kicking, trying to get away from whatever it was that had put him under. However, by the time he got to the surface, no one was there. He looked around, wondering if the culprit had hopped out of the pool...

When he was pulled under again by the ankles.

He couldn't fight, because whoever it was, had pinned Kurt to the bottom of the pool.

Although the chlorine hurt his eyes, Kurt could make out Blaine's amused face. He opened his mouth to shout, then remembered that he was underwater and started gagging.

Blaine pulled Kurt to the surface, hugging him and patting his back as if burping a baby.  
"Kurtsie..." He sighed. "I thought we talked about you drinking the pool water. That's a no-no." Blaine snickered.  
Kurt pushed Blaine away and scowled, his form shaked from the scare. He let out an exasperated cry and started pounding on Blaine's chest.  
"YOU JERK!" He yelled. "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"  
Blaine smirked. "Well, that waaaassss the point." He winked at Kurt, and Kurt stopped, his face tight as he tried to keep a straight face.  
Blaine decided to play along. "Awe... normally my winks make you melt..." He faked a sniffle and wiped away a non existent tear. "I guess I'm just not sexy anymore..."  
"NO!Nononononononononononononono nononononono!" Kurt cried. Blaine forced a sad smile, knowing that he had his prey right where he wanted him.  
"No, it's true. It's alright... you deserve someone better..." He flipped his head back with the back of his hand to his forehead for dramatic effect. "And with that. I say goodbye my love. I must be off." He started to make his way to the ladder to exit the pool.  
"NO! Blaine don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" Kurt felt tears sting his eyes as he went after him. The second Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder, Blaine whirled around and grabbed him at the hips, pulling him as close as he could. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's.  
"Is that so...?" Blaine smirked. He pecked Kurt's lips gently.  
"Damnit... I fell for it again didn't I?" Kurt asked, his voice small and breathy.  
"Oh, yes you did." Blaine chuckled. "And now... my baby penguin... you're mine..." His smirk widened.  
"You know Blaine..." *kiss* "One day I will.." *kiss* "Get you. And you" *kiss* "shall" *kiss* "be MY"*kiss* "baby" *kiss* "penguin."  
"I" *kiss* "highly doubt that" *kiss* "Kurt."

Kurt walked into the door, just returning from work. Blaine wasn't supposed to be home for another hour or so.  
Kurt dropped his bag, grabbed his journal, sat on the couch and started drawing. He secretly loved to draw.  
And this was his special notebook. He had his fashion drawing notebook, this was his special notebook. This is where he drew his own animated drawings.  
If there was one 'boy' feature he had as a kid, it would have been the interest in conflict and fighting manga. Which... wasn't all that much of a 'boy' feature, but that's how Kurt like to see it. He had never shown anyone this notebook. He had a box full of notebooks filled with his series. He continued to draw and draw, while Blaine, who had gotten off early and had been in the bathroom when Kurt arrived home, silently watched over his shoulder.

It was almost an hour and a half later that Kurt got the feeling that he was being watched. He walked over to the window and peered out through the blinds. He shook his head.  
"Of course, how silly of me there is nothing to worry about."  
[Lies.]  
And just as he turned around, Blaine threw his arms in the air and shouted, "SLENDER MAN HAS COME FOR YOU!"

Kurt let out a high-pitched bloody murder scream and punched Blaine in the face and ran to hide behind the couch.  
Blaine stumbled to the ground, stunned.

"B-Blaine?!" Kurt stammered. He ran over. "My gaga you scared me! Are you ok? I'm so sorry! J-just wait here a moment, I-I'll call the hospital."  
Blaine grabbed his arm. "Kurt?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're a doctor." Blaine raised an eyebrow as if to say seriously dude...?  
"Oh, yeah, right." He chuckled nervously. He helped Blaine up. "Oh gaga... Ok, tilt your head back and pinch your nose."  
As Blaine did so, Kurt took Blaine's elbow and led him to the kitchen where he handed him a paper towel.

*Supper that night*

"So tell me Kurt," Blaine began, his voice full of curiosity. "What was that you were drawing in that notebook earlier?"  
Kurt's face turned scarlet red. "It's nothing."  
"Oh c'mon Kurtsie..." Blaine made a kicked puppy dog face. "Pwetty pwease tell me?"  
"Blaine... really. It's nothing." Kurt picked at his spaghetti.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"It looked like a manga to me..." Blaine murmured.  
Kurt stayed silent.  
"C'mon... Kurt talk to me."  
"I don't want to talk about this."  
Blaine sighed. "Ok... then what DO you want to talk about."  
Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"Blaine, I want kids."


	2. Pinky Swear

Kurt never thought it would be this hard.  
He and Blaine had never really argued before, but here he was, two days later, still not talking to his husband.  
This is ridiculous... He thought.  
"Why not give it a chance?" Kurt asked.  
"This isn't something you just decide Kurt. This is something that you think about for a long, long time. And then you talk it over, not by saying it as if it'll happen, but by mentioning it and finding out what they think. You've just assumed that I'll agree to this without any thought." Blaine explained, irritable.  
"I have thought about it for a long time Blaine, I just didn't know how to bring it up." He muttered.  
"Yeah? And I suppose you expect me to just go along with this right? Like I'm not supposed to care? Kurt... you don't spring this up on someone. You just don't." He sighed.  
"Oh, and like you didn't spring up the fact that we we're going to your house last year for Christmas?!" Kurt muttered.  
"That was DIFFERENT!" Blaine growled. Kurt felt his chest tighten. Blaine had never been so hostile. He scowled at the coffee mug on the table in front of him and stood, turning to Blaine.  
"Fine. Then I'm done arguing over this!" He snarled back at him. "What IS your opinion on this?! Did you ever really think about it?! Did you think that I would never want this?" Kurt's voice slowly died down, simmering to a defeated whimper. Blaine sighed inwardly. He didn't want to be the one to make Kurt upset. And, to be honest, he knew Kurt would want this. And he wanted it too. For the longest time he had wanted a kid. He wanted to have a family. And he wanted Kurt to be a part of it. Him, Kurt, the Glee Club Members. But there was always something missing. And his mind had always floated towards a baby boy. He wanted a baby boy so badly. But... he was afraid.  
He didn't want to be like his father.  
He didn't want any other kid in this world to go through what he went through.  
Especially if he was the one causing the pain. He wouldn't-couldn't- do it.  
"I know you want this Kurt." He began slowly. "And I've always known you would want this. And, to be honest, I want this too. But I can't go through with it. Something this big just... it just won't work. Not if I'm in the picture."  
Kurt pondered this. He didn't understand what he was trying to say. Why would Blaine be so insecure about this? Blaine was the most confident man he had ever known.  
He was kind, smart, funny and loveable. He is the father of every kids dreams!  
Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Blaine not feeling comfortable raising his own. He cupped Blaine's face in his hands, peering into his brown, hazel rimmed eyes.  
"Blaine..." He said, choosing his words carefully. "You, are the most wonderful man in the world. That is why I love you. And I married you because I love you. I just don't understand why you're so uncomfortable with this. I mean, we don't have to, but I just don't understand. You're perfect in every way."  
"Kurt..." He whispered, but Kurt plowed on.  
"You're kind, smart, and absolutely loveable. You are the dad of every child's dreams. You would make a great dad. And I'm not just saying that. It's true. And you have got to realize that now. This is what I want. But I won't make you go through with this if you don't want to. I love you. And I'm sorry for springing this up on you. I just... I just didn't know any other way to say it. This is a joint decision. If we go through with this, it's because we both want this."  
Blaine blinked back tears. He wanted to be happy, and he wanted Kurt to be happy.  
"Kurt... I'm scared."  
Kurt hugged him, concern on his face. "I'm right here. There's no reason to be scared."  
"But... what if I turn out just like my father? I don't wanna hurt someone like my father hurt me..." Blaine said, taking a shaky breath.  
Kurt pulled away and kissed him. Long and gentle.  
"You won't. You know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm right here. And I know you. You're too good to become like your father. And besides." He grinned. "I wouldn't let you even if you tried."  
Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer. "Promise?"  
"I promise. Pinky swear." He stuck out his pinky. Blaine laughed, but intertwined his pinky with Kurt's.


	3. Reading Manga and Family Arguments

Blaine trudged in the door and plopped onto the couch next to Kurt. Kurt tilted his notebook to the side a bit.  
"Aw c'mon, why can't I see it!" Blaine pouted.  
"Because I'm almost done with the series!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"So?" He asked.  
"So... start from the beginning!" Kurt laughed.  
"But I can't wait that long!"  
"Too bad!" Kurt left the room, and came back with a box. He handed a notebook to Blaine. It said "Volume 1" on the cover. "There. Start reading."  
Blaine looked up at him with a goofy grin. "You're serious?" He asked.  
"Hurry up and start before I change my mind!"  
Blaine threw his fist in the air in triumph. He opened to the first page and peered into the book. The first drawing was of a little boy. He was cornered, and shadows were all around him

_"Look John! It's the nerd!"_

The panel switched to a boy in a black hoodie.

_"Ah... So it is..."_

_"What do you want?!"_

The little boy seemed frightened.

_"Oh... nothing too important..."_

The other boys neared him.

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Blaine handed the notebook to Kurt.  
"Finished?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah! I gotta know what happens to little Joshua! For the first volume, that was a HORRID cliffhanger! You don't leave off when it's just getting good!"  
Kurt laughed. "That's the point! It's supposed to make you want to read more!"  
"Where's the next volume?" Blaine asked impatiently. Kurt pointed to the box that was still on the couch.  
"It says Volume 2 on the cover."  
"Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed and ran for his book. Kurt shook his head.  
_If the ending to the FIRST volume was as bad as Blaine says it is, then wait until he gets to volume six..._ Kurt thought, suppressing a laugh.

"So, when are you guys going to the Orphanage?" Rachel asked. Kurt shrugged.  
"Hopefully next week if Blaine doesn't get called in again." Kurt replied.  
"Well, I want to be the first on to meet him or her!" Mercedes said.  
"Only if he gets to text me about it first!" Quinn cut in.  
"Oh, HELL no!" Santana's attitude echoed throughout the room. "I'm going to be the first one to hear and see it all!"  
"What about me?!" Brittany asked quietly.  
"I should get to know first! I'm his step-brother!" Finn argued.  
"Oh no! Dad gets to know first!" Burt said, wagging his finger at Finn. Everyone started arguing.  
"Hey!" Kurt called. "Hey! Guys!"  
Everyone went silent and turned to look at him.  
"How about I send you all a text at the exact same time, and we plan a date where everyone gets to come and meet the new member of the family?" Kurt suggested. Everyone muttered their agreements. Kurt nodded in approval.  
He couldn't wait.


	4. Connor and Patience

The Orphanage wasn't at all what Kurt expected.  
In fact, he didn't know WHAT he was supposed to expect.

He looked around at all the windows into playrooms where children of all ages were playing. In one room, filled with Toddlers, there was a little boy who was maybe four or five, and he was sleeping in the corner. Kurt smiled. He was so cute!

"Hello there." Mrs. Cranberry said with a smile as she walked toward two males who were peering into the Toddler room. They both turned to her with warm and awe filled smiles.  
"Hello." The taller one said, holding out his hand. "I'm Kurt."  
She shook his hand and smiled back. Then she turned to the shorter, tan male.  
"I'm Blaine." He said, shaking her hand.  
"And I'm Mrs. Clara Cranberry. But please, call me Clara."  
"Well Clara, it's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine replied politely.  
"The pleasure is all mine." She giggled. "Now, I'm assuming you're here to adopt?"  
"Yes. We are." Kurt smiled.  
"Do you have a preferred age in mind?" She asked.  
Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. They hadn't planned any farther than getting here.  
"No idea?" She chuckled. "Well, that's alright. Why don't we go talk in my office and see about some arrangements."  
"Sounds good." Kurt said. They followed her to her office.  
"So," She began as they all took a seat. "do you have any idea on a gender?"  
"Boy." Blaine said, just as Kurt said, "Girl."  
"Uh, oh..." She muttered. "Well, have you two ever considered twins?" She suggested, hoping to ease the tension that had fallen between them. It didn't disappear, but it had definitely sidetracked for now.  
"No, actually, we hadn't." Blaine replied.  
Mrs. Cranberry took a file out of one of her desk drawers. She rustled through the papers.  
"Aha!" She said at last and handed them the profiles. "Their twins. Been here since they were little. Someone left them out on the steps in the middle of winter. Gave us a bunch of information except for any contact info. One boy. One girl."  
They looked over the profiles. Switched to look at the profile of the other twin.  
"I don't know..." Blaine muttered.  
"You can always meet them if you'd like." She suggested. They glanced at each other. As if, talking, just without dialog.  
"Can we meet them now?" Kurt asked.  
"Sure thing." She said, ushering them down the hall one of the windowed rooms. There were only two kids in there. They peered in through the window.  
"There they are." She said quietly.  
Kurt glanced at the files again, Blaine reading over his shoulder.

**_Patience Catherine Ames_**  
_**Sex:** Female_  
_**Date of Birth:** March 24th of 1998 2:16am_  
_**Race:** Hispanic_  
_**Eye Color:** Blue Eyes_  
_**Hair Color:** Blonde_  
_**Height:** 5" 11'_

**_Personality:_**  
_Quiet, shy, and tends to keep to herself. She is very tidy and doesn't get along with others very well, she has a strange attachment to her brother._

**_Medical Issues:_**  
_~Anger/Anxiety_  
_~Bipolar Disorder_  
_~Moderate-Severe Depression._  
_~Diabetes_

**_Medication:_**  
_~Anti-Deppresents_  
_~Mood Stabilizer_  
_~Insuline_

**_Connor Alexander Ames_**  
_**Sex:** Male_  
_**Date of Birth:** March 24th of 1998 2:28am_  
_**Race:** Hispanic_  
_**Eye Color:** One blue eye, one green eye_  
_**Hair Color:** Blonde_  
_**Height:** 6" 2'_

**_Personality:_**  
_Outgoing, protective, and has many friends. He is clean, and gets along well with others, he has a strange attachment to his sister._

**_Medical Issues:_**  
_~ADHD_  
_~Diabetes_

**_Medication:_**  
_~Aderale_  
_~Insuline_

"Wanna go talk to them?" Mrs. Cranberry asked.  
"Yeah." Kurt replied. Blaine gave a small nod.  
Kurt felt strange. And, as he walked into that room, he felt his heart pound against his rib cage.  
"Connor, Patience." Mrs. Cranberry said in a calm voice. "There are some people here to see you."


	5. Connor and Patience II

Connor stared at them blankly. No one came to visit them except for their friends from the other rooms. He glanced over at his sister, who looked frightened at the sight of these newcomers. She caught wind of his stare and turned to him, silently pleading for help. He gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Hello there gentlemen." He said with a warm smile. He shook their hands. "I'm Connor, and this is my sister Patience."  
"So polite." Kurt giggled.  
"I'm Blaine and this is Kurt." Blaine said, smiling back.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Connor said, his smile widening.  
"Patience..." Mrs. Cranberry said impatiently. "Say hi to these nice gentlemen..."  
Patience gulped and leaned into her brother.  
"Patience..." Mrs. Cranberry warned.  
"It's fine Clara. She's just a little shy and that's alright. We don't mind." Kurt said, smiling down at her. She glanced up at him for a moment, but blushed and looked away.  
"Thank you." Connor smiled at him. "No one has ever stood up for my sister before. Well, besides me of course. But that's what big brothers do." He tightened his grip on his little sisters shoulders and she looked up at him and smiled happily. She couldn't have wished for a better brother.  
Mrs. Cranberry let out a deep breath. "Well, I'll leave you four alone then to get to know each other better." She said with a smile before leaving the room.


	6. Connor and Patience III

"So you're gay?" Connor asked with interest.  
"Yes, we are." Kurt replied.  
"That's kinda weird... but maybe it's just because you're the first gays I've ever met." Connor shrugged. Blaine chuckled a bit.  
"Well it's an honor to be the first gays you've met." Blaine chuckled. Patience whispered something in Connor's ear.  
"You want me to tell them?" Connor asked. Patience nodded. "Patience say that you guys are a cute couple." Connor informed Kurt and Blaine.  
"Awe, thank you sweetie." Kurt gushed, making Patience blush.  
"You're welcome..." She said in a soft, quiet voice. Connor blinked and raised her head so he could see her face and put a hand to her forehead.  
"You ok sis?" He asked.  
"Yeah..." She replied quietly, her face the image of puzzlement. Then it turned to worry. "Why? Do I look sick?"  
"No it's just... you're normally don't respond to anything a stranger says to you. It's just a bit odd."  
"Oh..." She hung her head again.  
"Hey, it's a good thing! You're putting yourself out there! You're making great process!" He praised.  
"Thanks..." She giggled.  
"So... how long have you guys been here?" Blaine asked.  
"Since as long as we can remember." Connor replied, looking sullen for a moment before finding his smile again. "But we love it here. We have so many friends."  
"How many times have you met up with people to possibly get adopted?" Kurt asked.  
Patience answered him, looking pained, "Never."  
"Never?" Blaine asked.  
"Not before you guys no." Connor chuckled.  
"But you guys seem so nice! Whether or not they adopted you, someone should have been interested in at least meeting with you two." Kurt said and Blaine nodded in agreement.  
"Mrs. Cranberry says it's because of our story." Patience muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
"She says that no one wants to meet us because of our background. Since instead of it being a tragic accident that we were orphaned, someone just left us outside, it's strange and different and no one wants to understand." Connor sighed. "But we get along just fine."  
Blaine shook his head. It wasn't right. For someone to just leave their kid out in the cold like that? No. Just... no. It was wrong.

Kurt and Blaine ended up staying until late that night until Mrs. Cranberry came to give Connor and Patience their medication and realized they were still there.  
They didn't get home until eleven that night.  
They only lived an hour away.  
And had gotten there at nine.


	7. She just about died

"I liked them." Patience admitted to Connor late that night.  
"Me too." He agreed, pulling her closer. She shivered. "You still cold?" His voice was filled with worry and concern.  
"I'll be fine. As long as you're here." She said with a weak smile. Connor smiled back and she cuddled her head into his chest. There was a moment of comfortable silence before she had a coughing fit. He rubbed her upper back, tears filling his eyes.  
He hadn't heard Patience cough like this in years. And the last time she had been so ill...  
She just about died.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine as they got ready for bed. Blaine yawned.  
"They seem like good kids." He said with a smile.  
"Would you consider adopting them?" Kurt questioned.  
Blaine pondered this.  
"Oh, c'mon!" Kurt said through the silence. "You would get a boy like you wanted, I would get a girl, and they seem like amazing kids! Why not adopt them?"  
Blaine shrugged. "They're already in there teens Kurt..."  
"So?"  
"So, it is already hard enough for a toddler to adjust to new surroundings, much less a teenager. I just don't know if it would be a good idea."  
Kurt sighed, climbing into bed next to him. "How about we give it a few days, go back to see them again, and then decide for sure?" Kurt suggested.  
"Sounds like a good plan." Blaine replied with a smile.


	8. Patience Gets Sick

"So you're considering twins?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded.  
"That's awesome!" Mercedes said. Quinn and Rachel nodded in agreement.  
"So you'll both get the gender you want, AND two kids will get to have parents." Quinn said.  
"Yeah. It's perfect!" Rachel and Mercedes said in usion.  
"But I get where Blaine is coming from on the whole 'Teenager thing'." Tina commented. Everyone nodded.  
"But still, that doesn't mean that we can't adopt them!" Kurt argued.  
"I'm with you on that, but you have to think about them too. What would happen if they couldn't handle all the change?" Tina said.  
"I have to agree. Change isn't exactly easy for everyone Kurt." Quinn said. Tina nodded.  
"But they would learn to deal. I mean, you wouldn't want to stay in an Orphanage all your life would you?" Mercedes said, with Rachel nodding in agreement.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, stepping into the livingroom. "I'm sorry, I know you hate it when I interrupt ladies night, but it's important."  
"What is it?" Kurt asked.  
"It's Patience." Blaine said. "She's sick."

Connor paced around the hospital waiting room. He had been able to get Kurt and Blaine's number out of Mrs. Cranberry who had to return to check on the infants and toddlers. He had called them just a little over half an hour ago. Why aren't they here yet? More importantly, when were they going to let him see his sister?

Kurt and Blaine rushed into the hospital. Connor looked up at them and sighed with relief. He ran up and hugged them, tears streaming down his face.  
"Thank god you guys are here!" He sobbed. "They won't let me see her."  
Kurt and Blaine ushered him back to the waiting room and got him to sit down. They held him and tried to comfort him. He just sobbed, wishing more than anything to be sitting next to his sister.


	9. Blood

Everything was fuzzy.  
Bright lights shined in her face.  
She couldn't move.  
She groaned, since that seemed like the only noise she could make.  
She closed her eyes tightly.

"Patience? Patience are you ok?" Connor asked in a soft voice. Patience couldn't stop coughing. Connor rubbed her back gently.  
Patience pushed Connor away. She pulled herself to her feet and stumbled toward the bathroom.  
Nausea hit her in waves and her head throbbed. She could barely see a thing. She stumbled and fell to her knees, coughing. She felt something sticky slide out of her throat.  
"Patience... PATIENCE!" Connor yelled. She heard his footsteps pound away and a door slam open as he yelled out, "MRS. CRANBERRY! HELP! CALL 911!"  
Patience didn't know what was going on, but her throat felt raw and more sticky stuff just flowed out of her. She barely heard Mrs. Cranberry scream as everything started to go black. She felt something around her mouth and tried to reach up to find out what it was, but the simple movement of her arm made her cough harder. She felt something warm brush against her. And then she was moving. Floating. And warmth wrapped around her. It was welcomed, but made her feel colder somehow.  
Her ears itched as something crinkled against it. She forced her arm to move, but something gripped her wrist.  
"Leave the bag alone Patience..." A soothing voice said in her ear. She shuddered at the warm breath that entered her inner ear. "It's keeping the blood from getting all over you."  
At the word 'blood' she began to panic.  
"Just keep taking deep breaths." The voice said. She tried to follow orders, but the voice was distant. Her head spun rapidly.  
A loud, banging sound in her head, turned out to be sirens that were approaching.  
And the warmth that cuddled her was suddenly gone. And a cold, hard surface placed underneath her.  
She couldn't move.  
And everything was black.


	10. Another World

Patience opened her eyes fast.  
Everything around her was dark. She could just make out her hand when it was inches from her face.

"Doc, we're losing her!" The Nurse exclaimed.  
"Damnit! Somebody get that damned CPR Machine up and running!"

Patience sat up slowly.  
She didn't know this place.  
She didn't LIKE this place.  
Patience swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed that she was in.  
She stood up shakily, only to realize that she felt fine.  
She started walking around, trying to find out where she was.  
She opened the door to her room and peered out. The hallway was completely empty.  
"Hello?" She called out, stepping outside of the room. "Is anyone there?"

"Stay with us!" The Nurse shouted.  
"CLEAR!"

Patience felt a vibration run through her. She jumped, startled.  
The lights overhead flicked on.  
She blinked at the sudden brightness. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked around.  
She heard it before she saw it.  
Loud footsteps.  
She started walking towards the sound slowly.  
"Hello?"  
No answer. Just footsteps.  
"Is anyone there?"

"Nothing Doc!"  
"CLEAR!"

Patience stared back at the Nurse. The Nurse just looked at her curiously.  
"Hello." Patience said shyly. "My name is Patience. Where is everyone? What's going on?"  
The nurse motioned for Patience to follow her, and ran back in the direction that she came from.  
An overhead light at the end of the hall in the opposite direction flicked off.  
A strange sense of dread came over her.  
She ran after the Nurse.  
Another light went off.  
"WAIT!" Patience yelled desperately as two more lights went out.

"CLEAR!"

The same vibration ran through Patience, making her run faster.  
The Nurse stopped suddenly, opening a door that led it's way outside of the Hospital.  
"Hurry!" The Nurse yelled.  
Patience followed the Nurse through the door as more lights rapidly began flickering to black.  
"What's going on?!" Patience demanded.  
"You're dying!" The Nurse exclaimed, as if this were obvious.  
"WHAT?!" Patience screamed. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"  
"Do you wanna see Connor again or not?!" The Nurse yelled, dragging her by her hand without letting her reply as the last light went out in the Hospital and the building started to crumble.  
Patience followed her, fear sending a sickly adrenaline through her.  
"Where are we going?!" Patience asked in terror as more and more buildings started to collapse. The Nurse didn't reply.  
Patience was dragged around for what may have been a few minutes, but what seemed like seconds, and an eternity, at the same time.  
The Nurse stopped and looked her dead in the eye.  
"Do you feel it?" She asked.  
"Feel what?"  
"The pull!"  
"What pull?!"  
The Nurse sighed irritably. "Do you know where the fuck we're going or not?!"  
Patience gave her an incredulous look. She looked around. And she knew.  
Not a location.  
But a who.  
"Follow me!" Patience yelled, running as another vibration ran through her.

Patience had never seen the world run by her so fast.  
She could no longer feel the ground under her.  
"Nice timing!" The Nurse cackled beside her. Patience turned her head and gasped at the blood red wings that connected to the Nurse's back.  
She forced herself to run faster. But it was her shoulder muscles that tensed.  
She looked back at herself.  
Pure White wings.  
But the feathers were slowly turning black.  
And she was started to feel pain, nausea.  
It was all coming back to her.  
She surged forward.  
Right towards a rip in the air that looked like a ripple of stars.

"CLEAR!"

Patience felt a burning pain as air collapsed in on her lungs. She coughed loudly. It sounded like she was choking on air.  
Which she basically was.  
Her throat was raw and felt like the inside of it had been clawed at by a cat. Her limbs refused to move without protest and a lot of creaking and groaning as well. Her head throbbed loudly and painfully. Patience was finally able to catch her breath and laid her head on her pillow.  
She blinked, trying to remember.  
She knew that place.  
But this time... it seemed colder.  
As if... it wanted to swallow her up.  
And it did.  
It almost had the last time too.  
But she escaped.  
Twice now.

She cheated death.  
Again.

She remembered the fable. She told it to the younger kids every once and awhile when she was left alone with them.  
Which wasn't often, because Mrs. Cranberry and Connor knew how shy she was.

She didn't know HOW she knew the tale.  
But she knew it.  
She always had.

It couldn't be real... but this was the second time that she had lived when she was not meant to. And the second time that her little 'fable' was proven true.


	11. Patience's Room

Patience looked around the room. It wasn't like the room that she stayed in at the Orphanage. It was colorful. Wood floors. A light, pale, rosemary with dark blue flowers, connected to olive green vines. They snaked up the walls and met in a huge thornbush pit on the ceiling. A small chandelier hung down just a foot or two from the ceiling.  
On the farthest wall was a bookcase that contained novels and magazines of all kinds. A short, wide dresser stood proudly beside it.  
On the other side of the room, on the same wall as the door, was a twin size bed. With light blue sheets and a pale purple comforter.  
There was a walk in closet that, although small, still amazed her.

"You like?" Blaine asked. Patience smiled at him.  
"It's perfect."


	12. Connor's Room

Connor's mouth hung open.  
"Whoahhhh..." He said.  
The walls were a devilish red, striped with black. There was a tall oak dresser next to a walk in closet. A race car bed on the far wall. And the carpet was a dark, sickly green.  
"This is so cool!" He said, jumping into his race car bed. Kurt chuckled. He walked over and pointed out a button.  
"What does that do?" Connor asked before Kurt could say anything.  
"Why don't you find out?" Kurt asked. Connor didn't hesitate to push the button and end up getting himself whapped in the face with the steering wheel that popped out.  
"Oh dear, are you ok Connor?!" Kurt asked, turning his head around to look about his face. Connor laughed.  
"I'm fine. This place is awesome." Connor said, pushing on the middle of the wheel. A Trumpet played loudly, popping Kurt's ears. A scream was heard across the hall.  
"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled.  
Blaine came in with a shaking patience clinging to him.  
"She normally doesn't let people carry her around like a baby..." Connor chuckled.  
"Yes?" Blaine asked Kurt, trying not to laugh.  
"I thought I asked you NOT to put any sort of horn in the wheel?!"  
"Exactly."  
"So why did you?!"  
"Because you asked."  
"I don't understand what you're saying..."  
"You asked. It was a question. So you gave me the option of listening to you, or to not listen to you. You didn't TELL me not to do it. You ASKED me not to." Blaine chuckled. Patience and Connor laughed. Kurt's eye twitched and he began silently fuming.


	13. Dinner

Patience and Connor dug into their food hungrily. Blaine ate at his own pace and Kurt more or less cut his food up to make it look like he had eaten.  
"So, how do you guys like it here so far?" Blaine asked around food. Kurt shot him a look. "What?" Blaine asked.  
"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Kurt scolded.  
"We love it here!" Connor assured them.  
Blaine opened his mouth wide and Kurt grimaced at the sight of chewed up food in Blaine's mouth.  
"Now that is just gross!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine chuckled and Connor copied him, making Blaine grimace.  
"Yeah, not so pretty now is it hotshot!" Kurt scolded.  
"Hey, I got the race car bed, I'M the hot shot!" Connor defended.  
"Excuse you?" Blaine said in a mock offended voice. "Did I hear you right?"  
"Yeah, you did!" Connor laughed. "I'M THE HOT SHOT!"  
"Oh, I thought you said poopdeck." Blaine rolled his eyes and wiped his forehead dramatically. Connor fell off his chair laughing.  
"Can you believe boys these days?" Patience murmured to Kurt.  
"Right?!" He exclaimed as Blaine started to tickle Connor while he was down.


	14. Screams Of The Night And Stairs

_It was pitch dark. There were a few streetlights here and there, but between them, it was darkness. It was nearly impossible to be seen by the rest of the world. Running aimlessly, the woman ducked into the shadows of every house, refusing to be seen by the world and all who passed her._

'_I'm close... I can feel it...' The woman thought to herself._

_Somewhere out there... her kids were waiting. Waiting for their mother. Her beautiful children. She had been deprived of them as a teen, but no one could stop her now. She was going to get her kids back. And she was never going to lose them again._

'_I can protect them... I can teach them... I'm the ONLY one who can... I'm their mother... They won't survive much longer without me... I have to hurry. It's been too long.' She thought, straining her thin and aching muscles to continue on; despite the fact that she was not used to this much running and exercise._

'_So close... So... close...'_

Patience tossed and turned in her bed, groaning quietly. Even in sleep, the pains in her stomach and chest were unbearable. As if there was something there that didn't belong. As if there was something inside her, eating away at her.

Her eyes opened, but she still felt dazed, still felt deep in slumber. Her stomach knotted again and her windpipe whistled from the sudden friction as the two walls collided and slide against each other. She gasped for breath.

'_What is this?!_' She shouted in her head. She tried to scream. But nothing came out but a quiet squeak. She tugged at her shirt, feeling claustrophobic and warm. She kicked away her blankets and jumped from her bed, landing in a painful position on the floor. She clutched her throat with one hand and pushed herself up with the other. Her left ankle burned as she stumbled out of her room as fast as she could. She reached the top of the stairs just as nausea filled her. She tried to carefully step down the stairs, but the pain was starting to make her eyes water and her vision blurred.

She felt for the next step, but missed and fell forward. Her first scream of the night came when her shoulder hit the edge of one of the steps as she feel. The scream burned and clawed at her throat roughly. She could feel the vibration of it in her fingertips and her toes.

She screamed at least half of the way down, hearing crunches and snaps as she went. Pain flowed through her in violent waves.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

There was a warm sensation that flowed through the back of her skull.

And everything around her went black.


	15. Mom

Patience blinked her eyes open, finding the familiar white tiled ceiling above her head. She sighed. This hospital should be like a second home to her by now, but it never felt that way. She turned her head to see her brother and the shorter of her two fathers, Blaine, sleeping in chairs. Kurt was nibbling at his fingernails anxiously.

"K-Kurt..." She croaked. Kurt jumped at the sound of his name and ran to Patience's side.

"Oh my god, baby are you ok?" He asked, concern etched in his features and dried tear streaks staining his cheeks. Patience managed a small and crooked smile.

"I'm fine." She said, sounding more sure of herself than she really was. Kurt let out a small gasping, sobbing sound and Patience used all of her willpower to come up with the strength to pull her arms up to pull Kurt down into a hug. Kurt shook violently and cried into her shoulder, and Patience shushed him soothingly. She smoothed out his hair and rocked ever so slightly, and Kurt shook harder.

"Hey, it's ok. Everything is ok. I'm fine, you're fine, Blaine and Connor are ok. Everything is ok. Don't worry. Don't cry. It'll just make everything seem worse than it really is. Hush now Kurt. C'mon Dad don't cry. I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm right here. Shhhh... Shhhh... Shh... it's alright. Everything is ok." Patience said softly against Kurt's hair. Once Kurt had calmed himself he pulled away, giving her a crooked smile.

"You called me Dad." He said with a small laugh. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Patience?" Connor asked from the other side of the room. When she turned her head to face him, he ran to her side frantically, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Hey Connor." She said with a small smile.

"You're ok..." He sniffed. She nodded. "What happened? How did you fall?"

Patience shook her head, as if waking up from a hazy dream or chasing away a scary thought. The sigh she gave made her cough and Connor patted her back gently.

"I saw her Connor. I know I did. It's all wrong, but I know it was her. Connor, I saw her." Patience said in a soft voice.

"Saw who?" Connor asked, puzzled.

There was a tense and uneasy silence between them. Patience chewed her lip anxiously, not wanting to speak the inevitable.

"Who Patience?" Connor insisted. "Saw who? When?"

"In a dream."

"Who?"

"Connor-"

"Patience, who did you see?"

Patience sighed, swallowing thickly.

"Our mother. Connor I saw our mother. I saw her running. She's coming for us."


	16. An Outburst Of Uncontrollable Rage

Patience cautiously stepped into the house, Blaine following close behind. She had only just slipped off her shoes and set them off to the side of the door when Kurt came running at her. He picked her up off of the ground and hugged her tight. She squeaked in surprise at first, but once the initial shock left her, she wrapped her small and skinny arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"How're you feeling sweetie?" Kurt asked in a thick sounding voice. Patience turned her head slightly so her voice didn't come out as a meek sounding mumble.

"I'm doing ok Daddy. I'm doing ok." She said with a small smile. She could feel Kurt take a shaky breath and he hugged her tighter. Patience smiled, it had been so long since she had felt truly loved; but she was glad to be back here with Kurt and Blaine. She felt safe and secure here. She felt at home.

"How old are you again?" Connor asked in a teasing tone from where he stood at the far corner of the room. Patience squirmed out of Kurt's death grip and ran over to her brother. She tackled him to the ground in a hug and he laughed happily. She nuzzled her head into his chest.

"It's good to see you Patches." He whispered. She giggled at the sound of her old nickname.

"It's good to see you too Con."

Patience knew that she was acting out of character, but she didn't exactly feel like herself. She felt like she was watching the world through someone else's eyes. She stuffed her face when her dinner plate was placed in front of her and pointedly ignored the curious and concerned stares that she was receiving from the others around the table. As soon as she finished, she excused herself from the table and cleared her place. She all but ran to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. She made her gums bleed as she brushed her teeth. She rinsed and ran upstairs to her room. She ignored Kurt and Blaine calling after her. She locked her door and slipped into her pajamas. She hid under the covers with a flashlight and her favorite Grimm Brothers book and tuned out the rest of the world. She felt bad when she heard everyone knocking on her door and turning the handle, but she made no attempt to let them in, as she had no intention too.

She muttered bitterly under her breath when her door creaked open, she had no doubt that Connor had picked her lock. But she stayed quiet and focused on the story of Aurora that was laid out in front of her. She ignored the sound of approaching footsteps and shivered involunterily when the covers were pulled back. But she continued to make a point not to look at anyone, her irritation growing.

"Patience? Patience honey, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"No?"

"No Daddy B. Nothings wrong. I'm ok. I just wanna be left alone."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Me, Dad and Connor were going to go get a movie to watch. We figured it would be a great night for us to all sit down and watch a movie together. Do you wanna come with us?"

"No. I'm good here." She said, her tone etched with annoyance. She heard Connor whisper something, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was. She continued to read, determined not to let her anger get the best of her. She had spent years training herself to think about what she was doing before she got angry; but right now, something was telling her that all that mental training was about to go to waste.

She tuned out the world around her, and for a minute or so, was able to create her own silence; as if they truly weren't there, watching her, talking, and trying to get her attention. She growled when Blaine put a hand on her shoulder, and something inside her snapped, and red clouded her vision.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, her fist flying through the air. Connor was just able to catch it before it could hit Blaine, but that just made her even angrier.

She felt like she was watching everything happen from the sidelines as she kicked and punched and attacked her brother. As well as Kurt and Blaine when they tried to pry her away from him. She didn't know what she was doing or thinking, but she couldn't stop. Her anger was controlling her. And it wouldn't stop until she grew ill.

She remembered screaming. It was her screaming. She was yelling incoherent words that no one understood. And she felt her knuckles swelling with each punch that missed it's target and hit the corner of a piece of furniture or a wall. She felt no pain as the skin on her knuckles and palms split open, or when she tripped and fell, a small and painful pop coming from her shoulder. She didn't even know who she was attacking anymore. She was having trouble remembering why she was so angry, and that was if she'd had a reason at all. She pushed at the inner walls of her mind, trying to make room for her to push her way back into reality.

The room came into view. She was in the kitchen, and Kurt and Blaine were huddled in the corner. Connor had he pressed against the wall and was holding her in place as she calmed down. She blinked rapidly as a wave of guilt and sadness washed over her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but all that came out was a loud yawn. Her body went limp and she felt herself slipping away again. Slipping into a pool of black ink. And sleep overtook her.


End file.
